In the preparation of shrimp or similar crustaceans for cooking and eating, it is often desirable to remove the head, shell and other outer appendages, and to remove the intestines. Because this process can be time-consuming and labor intensive, many attempts have been made to develop tools which effectively prepare the crustacean, with minimal effort and expenditure of time, while optimizing the appearance, consistency, and flavor of the crustacean.
Some tools focus on shelling, xe2x80x9cbutterflyingxe2x80x9d, and removing the intestine in a single hand-guided motion. U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,126 (McCoy) discloses a knife, which comprises a curved blade with angled teeth adjacent to the handle of the knife. When inserted into the cavity of a de-headed crustacean, a thrusting motion removes the shell, slits the crustacean in a xe2x80x9cbutterflyxe2x80x9d fashion and removes the vein.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,353,207 (Weinberger) discloses a knife having a handle and a blade. The cutter portions consist of an obtuse angle positioned at the end of the blade, below which are teeth that simultaneously remove the intestines while the cutter portions slit the shell.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,553,287 (DeSordi) discloses a device which includes an elongated body having a tapered portion at one end, a de-heading portion at another end, and a handle adjacent to the de-heading portion. The tapered portion is adapted for lengthwise insertion into the body of the crustacean, thereby rupturing its shell. The device also includes an elongated ridge which deveins the crustacean as the device is inserted. This device ruptures the body of the shrimp.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,178,765 (Gorton) and 3,271,814 (Gorton), also disclose an elongated tapered tool which attempts to simultaneously shell and devein the crustacean. The tool incorporates teeth, which may be positioned along its entire length or a portion thereof, and which may vary in size and alignment.
Other tools attempt to remove the intestines from the crustacean without cutting or otherwise opening it lengthwise. U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,446 (Padel) discloses a method of and device for tweezing the intestines out through a small opening made with a piercing member.
A problem common to the above devices is that they often cause the intestine to rupture, break, or disintegrate during the removal process. As with most biological matter, the consistency of the intestine may vary, and coupled with variances in the amount of pressure or force used by the human operator, these devices rarely remove the intestine. This leaves the operator with the task of removing the debris that is then loose in the cavity of the crustacean. As the intestines contain waste products which may pose a health hazard and which often cause a gritty sensation when eaten, it is critical to remove this debris. None of these devices provides an effective means of removing loose debris from the intestinal cavity.
It is well known in the art that a knife may be used to remove a crustacean""s head and shell, and to expose the intestines, which can then be scraped out. However, if the knife is used for scraping the cavity, the operator again runs the risk of rupturing the intestines and releasing the contents. Further, using a knife to cut and then another implement to remove the intestines requires the operator to alternate between two implements repeatedly, thereby significantly decreasing efficiency, and increasing the amount of exertion required.
Another problem common to the devices in the prior art is the lack of a safe means of storing the device while it is not in use. If stored in an ordinary tableware drawer or container, the prior art devices have teeth or other appendages can be easily be damaged by other implements stored in the same manner, and can be hazardous to any person reaching into the drawer or container.
Thus, there is a need in the art for one implement that is equipped to complete both tasks quickly and easily, and which minimizes the risk of rupturing the intestines. There is also a need in the art for a device that includes an integrated safe storage means that protects both the device, and the hands of a potential operator.
The present invention provides a means for cutting, removing the shell, and deveining crustaceans, while minimizing the risk that the intestines will be ruptured, and providing an effective and efficient means of removing intestinal debris from the intestinal cavity. In accordance with the present invention, these objectives are accomplished by providing a device for cutting the shell and flesh of the crustacean, comprising: a cutting implement which includes a blade with a cutting edge; a handle attached to the cutting implement; and a vein-removal brush mounted on the cutting implement. The present invention also seeks to provide a carrying case, which enables the device to be safely stored with other culinary implements.
In a preferred embodiment, a blade is fixed to an easy-to-grip handle, and is configured so that it easily cuts through the shell of a crustacean, enabling the operator to remove the head and shell, and to cut through the flesh of the crustacean thereby exposing the intestinal xe2x80x9cveinxe2x80x9d. Using the brush fixed opposite the cutting side of the blade, the operator can then remove the intestines and any debris present in the cavity of the crustacean. This cutting implement can be used as a kitchen implement for preparing raw food, and as tableware for preparing cooked food for eating.
When the implement is not in use, it can be stored in its case. The case includes a ventilating means that allows the brush to dry, while preventing injury to potential operators and protecting the implement from damage.
Alternative embodiments incorporating the present invention are readily apparent. For example, the entire implement can be manufactured in a variety of sizes. The implement could be manufactured with a removable and reversible blade, allowing the operator to detach the blade from the handle, turn it around, and reinsert it into the handle. Vent holes can be positioned on any surface or surfaces of the carrying case, which may be open on either or both ends. The case can be comprised of an interlocking cap and a base, or of one section that protects the entire implement and attaches itself directly with the implement. The vein-removal brush can be attached to the implement, or integral to the handle or the blade.